1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for adjusting a position of a screen, and more particularly, to an adjusting mechanism for adjusting a vertical position and a horizontal position of a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat display device is currently a popular display device, where a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is characterized by lightweight, low power consumption, and low radiation. Because of these characteristics, the LCD device is widely applied in portable electronic products such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). LCD monitors are so desirable that they are replacing the cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and traditional televisions. Generally, the LCD device includes a screen and an adjusting mechanism for adjusting a height of the screen. However, the conventional adjusting mechanism utilizes the gravity of the screen and a resilient recovering force generated by a spring, such as a constant force spring, to balance in equilibrium, so as to position the screen at a predetermined height conveniently. The constant force spring provides a constant force to adjust the height of the screen, and the screen can be positioned at any predetermined height as the gravity of the screen and the resilient recovering force of the constant force spring are balanced in equilibrium. However, the conventional adjusting mechanism with the constant force spring has complicated structure and expensive manufacturing cost. Thus, design of a screen adjusting mechanism with simple structure and low manufacturing cost is an important issue of the display mechanical design.